<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Nico Gets A Kitten by alltheglowingeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670452">The One Where Nico Gets A Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes'>alltheglowingeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Nico di Angelo, I suck at tags, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, i also suck at titles lmao, nico is a cat dad now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will started to fidget with the ace band-aid on his wrist, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous about something, “Ok look, you have to promise to stay calm-”</p><p>“You starting with that, is not even remotely comforting.”</p><p>“-and give me a chance to explain, ok?”, Will finished, a pleading look on his face.</p><p>Nico sighed, moving towards the son of Apollo and his creepy box, “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>OR Nico gets a new friend who he grows to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Nico Gets A Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a dumb fic about Nico with a pet because I love reading the fanfictions where Nico is surprisingly soft when handling animals.</p><p>This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p><p>- alltheglowingeyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico sat down in the Hades Cabin, basking in the peace and quiet of the space. While he was getting better with the daily social interactions that came with life at Camp, he still found himself drained by mid-afternoon and resorted to secluding himself in his cabin for the rest of the day, only leaving his cabin for dinner, and maybe to check up on Will in the infirmary. This meant most days Nico would wait for Will to finish his shift and join him in the quiet of the Hades Cabin for an hour or so before dinner. However, today Will seemed to be running late, as it was half an hour past when Will’s shift normally should be finished, and Nico was getting a little antsy. He had been reading a book for a while, but had long since put it down out of boredom. He huffed, slightly annoyed and mentally prepared himself to get up from his bed and go check the Camp for his boyfriend (not a coffin shape anymore, <em> thank the gods </em>), when he heard a knock at his door.</p><p> </p><p>He got up and moved to the door, slightly bemused as to why Will hadn’t just let himself in. Opening the door, he got his answer.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend stood in front of him, still in his typical infirmary uniform of scrubs, jeans, and flip flops. His hair was ruffled, and Nico was tempted to try and straighten it out. However, he became distracted, his eyes locking onto what was in the son of Apollo’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>It was a medium-sized, ratty cardboard box with one of Will’s hoodies placed on the top of it. Before Nico could even question it, his boyfriend quickly let himself into the cabin, kicking the door shut behind him. He moved to Nico’s bed, placing the box down before finally turning to greet the son of Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Death Boy. How was your day?” Will asked, grinning sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Nico shot him a look, crossing his arms, “Are we not going to talk about that box you just smuggled into my cabin? Or maybe what took you so long today?”</p><p> </p><p>Will started to fidget with the ace band-aid on his wrist, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous about something, “Ok look, you have to promise to stay calm-”</p><p> </p><p>“You starting with that, is not even <em> remotely </em> comforting.”</p><p> </p><p>“-and give me a chance to explain, ok?”, Will finished, a pleading look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Nico sighed, moving towards the son of Apollo and his creepy box, “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Will beamed. “That’s the spirit!”, he chirped, before proceeding to dramatically remove his hoodie from the box. Nico leaned over the box to examine the mystery contents of the box, as he registered… a ball of fluff?</p><p> </p><p>Nico blinked, focusing on the small fuzzy <em> thing </em> in the box. A pair of round, dark blue eyes stared back at him. He spun to Will, unable to keep the shock off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Will, you brought a cat into Camp?” Nico hissed, eyes flashing. “What is it even doing here? Chiron’s gonna- “ </p><p> </p><p>Will cut him off, huffing. “Hey! You promised to stay calm. Now give me a chance to explain this little guy, alright?” he said, the last part in an obnoxiously sweet voice directed at the kitten he was now holding.</p><p> </p><p>Nico scowled but obliged, moving the box  over to seat himself next to his boyfriend as Will began to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, see, I had just finished up my shift in the infirmary, and I was coming over here, but when I passed by some of the cabins I heard meowing. At first, I just thought I might have just been tired or it was some prank, but then when I went to check it out, I saw this little fella just wandering around, near the backs of the cabins. And I know pets aren’t allowed at Camp, so I was so confused. Like, how did he get in Camp? Although if that lost pizza delivery guy could find Camp, I’m sure anything is possible. But anyways, he looked so lonely and I couldn’t leave him alone and my siblings would totally snitch on me if I kept it so <em> can you please keep the cat </em>?” Will finished, slightly out of breath, as he continued gently petting the kitten.</p><p> </p><p>Nico stared at his boyfriend, and for ten seconds silence filled the Hades Cabin before he said, “Will, I’m a child of the Underworld. Animals hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Will pouted, revving up his puppy eyes, “I know, I know. But can he at least stay here? I promise I’ll try to find someone who is going home for the school year to take him if you still don’t want him by the end of summer, but he needs a temporary home and your cabin is the best option right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico wasn’t sold yet. “Why can’t Percy take it? Or Jason? They both have empty cabins, and I’m sure the thing will like them better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm, see I thought about that, Death Boy, but I don’t think it’ll work. I don’t know Jason well enough and he kind of scares me. Also, I did cabin inspections last week and <em> gods of Olympus </em>, Percy’s cabin was so bad that I don’t even know how a human can survive in it, much less a little baby like this guy. Believe it or not, you’re the safest option for him right now,” Will said, poking Nico’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Nico swatted away Will’s hand and sighed. He glanced at the kitten, taking in his appearance carefully. He had round, dark blue eyes and shiny, silver fur all over. He watched in confusion as Will let the kitten out of his arms. Said kitten cautiously prodded over to Nico, his eyes studying the son of Hades. He braced himself for the cat to start hissing, or perhaps jump away in fear of the death aura that naturally surrounded him, but to his surprise the kitten moved onto Nico’s lap, plopping himself down and… <em> Holy Hera, it’s purring? </em></p><p> </p><p>Will gave Nico a smug smile, “He loves you! You can’t say no to that,” he said, gesticulating wildly with his arms at the kitten comfortably seated on Nico’s lap for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>Nico closed his eyes. He could continue to argue, but Will was clearly not going to take no for an answer. And although he would never admit it out loud, he already was quite taken by the kitten. It wasn’t afraid of him, and he found it intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but you’re in charge of getting the stuff to take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Will let out a rather enthusiastic <em> whoop </em> before placing a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek and standing up. Nico felt heat rush to his face - he was still getting used to the whole physical contact part of their relationship - and averted his eyes downwards towards the cat. Will started bustling around the cabin, yammering about the different things he needed to do to take care of the cat, and making a make-shift bed out of various blankets and the old box. However, as Nico studied the little kitten, only one question came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Will froze in the middle of fluffing out the cat’s new bed, standing up and turning around quickly. “<em> Di immortales </em>, I knew I forgot something.”</p><p> </p><p>He made his way over to the son of Hades and the cat, squinting at the animal, “What about Shadow? That fits your aesthetic, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico scoffed, “The cat’s not that shadow-y. Besides, that’s too cheesy.”</p><p> </p><p>Will poked his tongue out at his boyfriend, “Fine. You think of something better.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico pondered various names in his head, staring at the cat and trying to fit a name that matched the kitten. It was hard to focus, however, with Will rapid-firing the first names that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Jellybean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pumpkin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gumball?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he <em> look </em> like a Gumball to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Frank! He looks like a Frank!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not naming the cat after my sister’s boyfriend, you dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I quit then,” Will grumbled, flopping backwards on the bed and mumbling something along the lines of <em> everyone’s a critic </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nico glanced at the cat once again before blurting out, “Bob “. Maybe it was stupid, but the titan had been the closest thing to a friend Nico had for a while. He wasn’t scared of Nico, and he wanted to be friends with him. After learning of his sacrifice to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, he couldn’t ignore the dull ache in his chest. Naming this kitten after him felt like he was preserving a little bit of his old friend in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Will nodded in approval, “That’s a good name. Although, if he doesn’t accept it, I think Gumball should be our backup.”</p><p> </p><p>The son of Hades lightly kicked his boyfriend in the leg, thought the corners of his lips twitched at his endearing idiocy. “You’re a dork,” he announced, but nonetheless flopped on his back next to his boyfriend. With Bob between them, the two fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
<hr/><p>The few days following the introduction of Bob into Nico’s life were chaos. Sure, Will stopped by every time he had a break throughout the day and, true to his word, brought various playthings and food selections for the kitten, but Nico still had to put in the work to take care of Bob. He did his best to stay away from Bob, but the kitten was surprisingly clingy to the son of Hades. Whenever Nico took a break to lay down in his cabin, Bob climbed onto Nico’s bed and settled itself comfortably next to him. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of two weeks, Nico had become quite attached to Bob. He found himself unconsciously smiling when he would play with the kitten. After a day of draining interactions with other campers, just coming back to the peace of his cabin seemed even more pleasant with Bob around.</p><p> </p><p>One evening, about half an hour before dinner, Will waltzed into the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed with a small smile gracing his face, a little dangling stick toy in his hand as Bob batted at it. </p><p> </p><p>Will grinned, “Hey Neeks, how’s Bob doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico chose to ignore the obnoxious nickname, instead replying, “He literally just napped, ate, and occasionally did something active.”</p><p> </p><p>The son of Apollo snorted as he sat down on Nico’s bed, stroking Bob, “Sounds a lot like a certain son of Hades I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico grunted, still intently playing with Bob. Will smiled fondly at the sight, before remembering what he had come here to talk to Nico about.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I know I agreed to find Bob a camper who can take him home this year. I was thinking of asking Ruth from Demeter. I mean she really likes animals, so she probably wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico raised an eyebrow, but didn’t tear his eyes away from the kitten in front of him, “Who told you that I want to give him up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did. The first day I brought him in you didn’t want anything to do with him,” Will deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I lied. Bob is officially a member of the di Angelo clan. Taking him away is not an option.”</p><p> </p><p>Will sighed, trying to suppress a smile, “While I adore your new found enthusiasm, I don’t think I’ll have enough time or money to keep on getting things that you will need to take care of Bob. And I can’t just leave Camp, Chiron will probably know something is up.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico huffed, finally putting down the dangling stick and letting Bob play with it on his own, turning his attention to his boyfriend, “Will, I can shadow-travel and get whatever I need. And no one will have to know Bob is here. I mean most campers nearly shit themselves just standing at the doorway of this cabin. I’ll take care of him all by myself, and I suppose you can have visitation, but I am definitely keeping him, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Will gave him a bright smile, “Of course,” he said, moving next to Nico and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded firmly, as the two of them watched the kitten in front of them. He felt the warmth radiating off of the son of Apollo as they cuddled in a comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Nico realized Will had fallen asleep, probably from a long day in the infirmary. Nico shifted slightly, moving his boyfriend’s head onto the pillow before absentmindedly playing with his soft, golden curls. Bob curled up onto his lap, and seemed to settle into a nap as well. The son of Hades picked up a book from his nightstand and opened to where he left off, a feeling of contentment taking over as he basked the presence of those he loved.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the ending is cheesy/awkward. I didn't know how to properly end this.</p><p>Also, in case it wasn't obvious by my very vague descriptions of taking care of the kitten, I don't have any idea how taking care of a pet like a cat works lmao.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts, and if you have any prompt ideas I'd love to hear them. :)</p><p>You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>